Emerald Eye's
by Cleopatra Curtis
Summary: When little Harry Potter goes to Gotham City with his relitives for a business trip, He gets left behind. Trying to find a place to sleep, he stumbles upon Poison Ivy's old hide out.  Harem, fem-slash, slash
1. Chapter 1

When little, seven-year old Harry Potter heard his uncle shout "BOY! GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT HERE BEFORE I COUNT TO THREE!" he knew that it meant trouble for him. Lately his uncle had been in business talks with some people in the states. Someone called Wayne Enterprises. He didn't know what they did, but it was apparently very important. He swallowed hard as he came out of his cupboard. When he walked out, Uncle Vernon's fat, meaty hand reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. Harry was pulled to where his face was only inches away from his uncles. "Listen here boy." His uncle growled out in a deathly undertone. "Were going on a trip to the states. The people at Wayne Enterprises want to meet with me in person. You're going to go with us because no one else wants to take care of you while we're gone." He looked particularly pissed about that. He bent down to where his face was even closer to Harry's. "If you so much as make one noise at any time during the trip, I'll beat you black and blue." Harry was relieved until he saw his uncle grab the metal rod from the corner of the room.

"Now, just so you don't get any ideas. I'll go ahead and give you an example/reminder of what will happen if you don't do exactly as we say." With that said, Vernon started beating the poor boy until he fell unconscious.

The day that they were to leave came. With everyone packed and ready to go, the bags were put into the boot. As they left the house, Vernon fixed Harry with a glare." Remember what I said boy." Harry nodded and got into the car. It would take a good while to get to the airport. The warm morning sun, and the noise of the car did its magic on the boy, and he was soon fast asleep. As they pulled up to a parking spot, Harry felt the car jerk to a stop and woke up. They got out, grabbed the bags, and rushed to the terminal. As they walked through the doors, Harry saw an airport for the first time. He couldn't believe how crowded, or how big, it was. They had to hurry because they were running a tad late, as Dudley absolutely had to have his fifth breakfast. The lady at the entrance told them to hurry and go find their seats. When they finally got seated, Harry thought' This is going to be a LONG trip.' Harry gazed out of the window at the scenery as the plane took off toward America. Then, lost in his own thoughts, he fell asleep not realizing exactly how long it would be before he ever saw Britain again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't awake until the plane landed in the airport of Gotham City. He was startled into awareness by the speakers telling everyone to fasten their seatbelts in preparation for their decent. Once the plane landed and they had all left the plane, they sent young Harry to collect their entire luggage. The boy, so very small for his age, had great difficulty in getting the entire luggage. He did not reach the car with the luggage for 10 minutes, something that would cost him dearly in the near future.

His uncle snarled at him but opened the trunk without mentioning anything, though Harry noticed the malicious glint in Vernon's eyes. He quickly loaded the luggage into the boot and climbed into the backseat of the car before his uncle could get angrier with him.

They reached the hotel they would be staying in quickly and, once again, Harry was made to unload the boot of the car. He set to work at a fast pace and managed to get the luggage up to their suite before 8 minutes were up, though he would still probably get in more trouble for taking too long again.

As soon as the door was shut, Vernon's fat, meaty hand grabbed on to the front of Harry's old hand-me-down T-shirt. With the arm that wasn't holding the small child up in the air by his shirt, Vernon smashed his huge hand into the young boy's face, hard. The child whimpered in pain as his face swelled up, which only proceeded to get him hit again before he was dropped to the floor where Vernon and his whale of a son, Dudley, started kicking him everywhere, hard. Harry swore one or two of his ribs had cracked or broken.

After a good 5 minutes they quit beating the poor orphan because they'd tired themselves out. They both flopped themselves onto the couch tiredly and wiped sweat off their foreheads while Harry scrambled to get out of sight so they wouldn't start again.

That's how the rest of the trip went, Harry tried his hardest to stay unseen and not do anything to upset his Uncle for the remainder of the week long trip, which, of course, didn't work most of the time, but he did get away with it a few times. On the last day before the trip was to end, Harry went out to walk around but when he went back, the Dursleys had already left.

Harry wandered around the city for hours, trying to find somewhere to sleep since he would be staying here now. Eventually the small seven-year-old child, who could have been mistaken for 5 or 6, found an old green-house that looked as though it had been forgotten about. He walked inside and looked around at the building.

As Harry surveyed the old, broken down glass building, he saw an amazing sight. Whenever he looked at something and wanted it fixed, it would magically fix itself. Harry was so fascinated by it that he decided to figure out if he could bring the plants back to life too. He COULD! The little boy smiled and clapped at this new discovery he made.

After calming down Harry walked over and touched some of the plants, loving the feeling of them under his fingers. Harry had always loved gardening and plants, it was the one time he could escape his Uncles gaze and be happy. Harry's stomach started to grumble after a few moments, due to the fact that he hadn't eaten in three days, and an apple magically grew from one of the branches beside him.

The small child stared at it in awe before picking the apple from the branch and eating a bite of it. It was the best thing the child had ever tasted! After a little while more of Harry going around and caring for the plants, he grew tired. Harry climbed up the tallest tree to one of the wider branches and laid down to sleep in the warm green-house that was now more lively than it had been a mere 2 hours ago. One of the vines with large leaves on it gently covered the small child up with one of its massive leaves.

~Time skip 1-Year~

A year had passed by since the seven, now eight; year-old Harry Potter was abandoned in Gotham City. During that time the small boy had really flourished. He found that he could speak to both animals and plants alike, and took great pleasure in hearing their stories.

Harry also would only eat the fruit and vegetables that his plants would give him. He solemnly refused to eat meat. The young child had grown at least 7 inches during that year, and he was no longer short for his age. He had filled out in muscle and was no longer skin and bones. Harry's hair had also taken the opportunity to grow out and was now an inch past his shoulders, which Harry found made it easier to manage.

Having lived in a green-house with only plants and animals for company, being out of a dark, cramped space, and eating properly, Harry's eye-sight and improved greatly and he no longer needed the glasses that he'd just started needing two weeks before he came to America. He'd been so happy to dispose of those horrid things in the park a couple of blocks away.

Harry had also been practicing with his strange abilities and found that he could now freely change his appearance, levitate object, bring objects to him, teleport places, create fire and bend all of the elements to his will, walk on water, fix broken objects, heal wounded plants, animals, and people, create invisible shields, become invisible, silence himself, and he could turn into animals. The young boy was extremely glee-full when he mastered the ability to do all of these things whenever he wanted, and it never happened on accident anymore. Harry had also become an extremely talented thief/criminal. He was never seen or caught.

Today, August7th, 1988, started out just like any other day for Harry Potter. He got up, bathed in the stream behind the green-house, took care of his plants, ate some fruits, and practiced his magic a little bit. However, Harry had a sinking feeling that something would happen today, something that would change his life.

After his morning magic exercises, Harry went out for his daily physical exercises. He did 200 push-ups, swam 10 laps around the pond that his stream led to, did 200 sit-ups, and then went for a 10-mile jog around Gotham. During his jog, Harry came across a sight that sickened him to no end in an alley, a young girl (6 or 7) being gang raped. She lay there crying helplessly so Harry, being as feared as he was (for good reason) walked up behind these men who had no clue who he was. They thought he was just some lost little boy.

"Get lost kid, unless you want some too." One of the men said to me. Harry stared at him coldly and replied, "You sicken me, having to violate a poor little girl to make your-self feel like a man. It just makes you a worthless piece of filth, a coward, a piece of dirt beneath my shoe. Let the girl go, and I'll let you live."

The men, who had become increasingly angrier during this speech, decided they'd had enough. "Who do you think you are telling us what to do?! Boys, I say we teach this kid to respect his elders!" The obvious leader said to his cronies as they all came at me with raised pocket-knives.

Harry smirked at them coldly and held his arm out, sending waves of fire all over the men and burning them until they were nice and dead. Harry walked towards them and nudged them with the tip of his shoe to make sure they were really dead. They were.

After a few moments Harry walked over to the small girl and knelt down in front of her. "What is your name sweetie?" He questioned her gently. "A-Amy," the small child replied. "How old are you Amy?" "I-I'm 8… Who are you, and how old are you?" Amy asked hesitantly. Harry looked at this girl a moment. She was so small, much smaller than the average 8-year-old. "My name is Harrison and I'm also 8, now this is very important. I need you to tell me your last name, your mommy's name, and your address. Can you do that for me?"

"My last name is Wilson. My mommies name was Allison, but she died in a car accident on her way home last week. My daddy died in combat at the military when I was a baby, so I never knew him. I ran away from the car after finding myself outside it. I didn't want to go to an orphanage." Amy told Harry with tears in her eyes. Harry looked at her sympathetically for a moment then something she said hit him.

"What do you mean, had you been in the car with your mother when the crash took place?" Harry asked her anxiously. "Yes, I'd closed my eyes tight and curled up in a ball when I saw we were about to crash. I heard the crash and once I realized I wasn't hurt, I opened my eyes and found myself curled up outside the car on the grass. It was so weird." Harry started to get excited but held it back.

"Would you like to come stay with me, I can train you to harness your powers and get you physically stronger so that no one can take advantage of you again. You could be the little sister I never had but always wanted. What do you think?" Harrison asked her a little nervously.

I would love to live with you and be your little sister!" Amy exclaimed happily. Harry's face split into a grin and, holding his new sister's hand, he led her back home. However, apparently the day wasn't done bringing surprises for the young boy; fore when he got home he knew instantly that someone was there. He snuck up to the door telling his sister to be quiet and listened inside. He could hear 2 people inside talking.

"Well obviously someone has been here. The place didn't just repair itself, and the plants couldn't have taken care of themselves." The first voice said. "And I'm not arguing with you, I'm just saying that I doubt it was anyone we know. Think about it, what villain or other person in this town who knows us would willingly take care of our green-house? None that I can think of."

"You're right, I'm just worried about- what was that?!" They stopped when they heard a twig snap outside and a light sneeze. Amy was not good at sneaking around yet.

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in updating. I had lost my inspiration for writing, not to mention a huge writer's block, and have just regained my inspiration. So, I started this last night, and I hope that it is to everyone's liking. I'll try to update again soon, but school is starting back up in a few days so it might be a week before I get another chapter up. Sooo… Forgive me? Also, R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry tried to shush his new little sister, but it was too late. They'd been heard and so he just took her hand and walked into the green-house. Inside their "house" they found two women and a man. One of the woman had green-tinted skin, long red hair, was tallish (probably around 5, 7), and had bright green eyes. The second girl was a little shorter than the first, had medium length blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The man, who looked kind of like a clown, had green hair, green eyes, white face paint on, red lipstick, and black eye-shadow all over his eyes.

When Harrison and Amy entered the room, they found three sets of eyes directed at them. Harry looked around quickly then spoke directly to the red-haired girl who looked like the one who liked plants the best. "Who are you? Also, while I'm asking questions, what are you doing here?" Harry asked the people in his 'home'. They stared at him in shock before the woman with the green-tinted skin answered him.

"Hello, my name is Poison Ivy, but my friends here just call me Ivy. This lady here is Harley Quinn and this man is called The Joker. As for what we're doing here, this was my green-house before the three of us got sent to Prison. However, I see that it has a couple of caring new hosts. What are your names?"

"Ah, so you're the three that were causing such uproar. I'd been wondering who you were, but that is neither here nor there. My name is Harrison, and this is my sister Amethyst. However, most of the town knows me by different names." "What would those other names be?" Harley asked curiously.

"Well, I'm also known as Ace-of-Spades or Ace for short, People have called me the Angel of Death, the Angel of Mercy, or, one of my favorites, Shadow. They call me Shadow because no one has ever seen me unless I wanted to be seen, and not even Batman can figure me out." Harry replied with a face set in stone.

The three criminals stared at him, and each-other, in shock. Of course they'd heard of all of those names, and, like most people, had assumed that they were all different people. Some of the things they'd heard had terrified even them, so they knew they wouldn't want to get on Harrison's bad side. On the other hand, no one had expected him to be a kid, but he is.

"So what about the girl, does she have any terrifying criminal names?" Joker asked uneasily. Harrison's expression darkened. "No, not yet. I have to train her to protect herself first." "Why would you need to teach her to do that?" Ivy asked with a tone of curiousness, so Harry told them what had happened that afternoon. They all felt sick after because while yes they were criminals, they hated rape and would never sink down to that level.

"Well, I guess I'll just go say good-bye to the plants real quick and then we'll leave." Harry told Joker, Ivy, and Harley. "LEAVE!" They all shouted together, but then Ivy spoke calmer and softer. "You don't have to leave; this place is your home now too. We can all stay here, there is plenty of room. Please stay!" She almost begged them. They both smiled at her and agreed.

~Time Skip 3 years~

Three years ago Harry and Amy, who had officially gotten their names changed to Harrison and Amethyst thanks to the goblins of Gringotts, found a family in three criminals of Gotham City. Ivy had become a sort-of maternal figure while Harley and Joker were more of siblings than anything else. However, today both Harry and Amy got there Hogwarts acceptance letters and decided to go.

Harry made sure his and his sister's stuff was all packed and then they said good-bye to their family. Harry then grabbed hold of his sister's hand and they both grabbed all of their stuff as Harry transported them to an alley beside the Hog's Head Inn, where they would be staying. They walked into the Hog's Head and went up to the owner, Tom, to get their room key.

The two children walked into their room and put their stuff in a corner of the room. "What do we do now Harrison?" Amethyst asked her brother curiously. "Well, Amy, I don't think anyone is going to recognize me, and no one knows about you so I think we're safe for now. After all, I don't think anyone imagined Harry Potter to have really long hair down to nearly the center of his back. No one would have expected him to have the classic pure-blood aristocratic features, and no one would have expected him to have already taken up his title as Lord of House Potter, and quite a few other houses."

"That still doesn't answer my question Harry." "Right, well we're about to go get all of our school supplies and everything else, and then we'll probably go stay at Peverell Manor until school starts back up." Harrison told his sister.

They went into Diagon Alley and over to Gringotts to get some money. When Harrison walked up to one of the goblins, they immediately dropped what they were doing and bowed to him. Harrison smirked but bowed back and then he was personally shown down to his vault by the goblin. Harry went in and filled his bottomless-pit bag (feather-light) with galleons, sickles, and knuts (gold, silver, and bronze). Harry and Amy walked out of there and over to Madam Malkin's Robe shop where they ordered a whole new wardrobe, the school robes, shoes, and lord robes with the Potter crest on them.

Madam Malkin told them it would be a three hours until their robes were ready. They left the store and went to a wand shop in Knockturn Alley to get hand-made wands. They picked out their cores and the wood and then left after being told it would take three hours. They then made their way to Olivander's Wand Shop and bought wands suited to them that were already registered. They went and got their trunks next (ones that are password locked, only allow those in the family entrance, have passwords to shrink them and make them grow large again, have several compartments, and two rooms in them, a training room and a library that you have to fill yourself. It is also feather-light) and then went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books, quills, and parchment.

They left the book store only when it was time to get their robes and they left with Harrison's library full (His trunk was the only one with a library). They went over and got all of their clothes and then went and got their hand-made wands.

Their last stop of the day was to two different pet shops. One was in Knockturn Alley where Harrison bought a large, shape-shifting snake which he named Celestial. He had her morph into an owl and then bought her. The other pet shop was in Diagon Alley where Amy found a cat that she absolutely loved and Harry bought for her. It was a small kitten, black with a few white stripes on her tail, legs, and feet. She was adorable and Amy named her Muffy.

They went back to the Inn and stayed there for the night, and then went to Peverell Manor the next morning. Harrison got the Master bedroom while Amy got the Heir suite. They walked around, met their house-elves, met every single one of their pets, including their dragons in their dragon enclosure. They had a lot of room on their grounds and they had a lot of animals, including thestrals which they knew because they have seen death before and could therefore see the thestrals.

They stayed there until September 1st when they left to get on the train. They were the first ones there and found themselves an empty compartment at the back of the train where they put all of their stuff and sat down to read a book. Amy was reading a book on Warding, seeing as how they both had already read and memorized all of their school books from years 1-7, and Harry was reading a book on the Dark Arts disguised as a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts. They continued reading until the train started moving which is when both of them finished the books they'd been reading and were trading books when their compartment was opened by a tall gangly red-haired boy with freckles. He also appeared to have dirt on his nose.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy asked. Harrison really doubted that everywhere else was full, as this was a large train, and concluded that the boy was just lazy and didn't look anywhere else. Regardless, he allowed the boy to sit with them as he and his sister started reading their books.

"My names Ron, Ron Weasley. What are your names?" The boy asked them. "Harrison and this is my sister Amethyst." Harrison said coolly as he continued reading. The red-haired boy started twitching in his seat at the silence in the compartment, only broken by the sound of turning pages. "So," he tried again, "do either of you know what house you'll be in?" "Of course not, you never know what house you'll be in until you are sorted into one." Amy told him while she turned a page.

Just as Ron was about to speak again, the compartment door was opened by twins who were clearly Ron's older brothers. Harry looked up at the sound of the door opening and just stared at them for a couple of seconds as they did him until all three coughed at the same time and looked away from each-other. Hey Ron, we're going to be down the train in Lee's compartment, he's got a tarantula down there." Hey then glanced back at Harry and Amy and smiled. "So sorry, my name is Fred and this is my twin brother George."

"My name is Harrison, but you can call me Harry, and this is my twin sister Amethyst, but I just call her Amy." Harry told the twins nicely. They smiled wider. "Well, Harry, if and your sister get tired of Ronald, feel free to tell him to bugger off, or you can come join us in our compartment." They then left and Harry held his book up to his face again as he continued reading while trying to slow his heart rate. Amy was trying, and succeeding, to hide her giggles at Harrison's expense.

A little while later Ron was starting to bug Harry when the compartment opened again and a blond, aristocratic boy came in. "Boys, here are the people who bought out nearly the whole cart." The boy said to his goons who were standing behind him. Harrison stood up and approached the blond.

"So sorry, my sister here didn't have much breakfast this morning and was absolutely starving. However, we have plenty left if you wish to have some. May I ask your name?" The blond stared at Harry a moment before holding his hand out and saying importantly, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. May I ask your name?" "I'm Harrison, and this is my sister Amethyst." Harry said even more importantly than Draco had and they shook hands. Draco and his goons then left and Harrison shut the door.

The rest of the train ride was quiet except for bushy-haired girl and a small, nervous boy coming in to ask about the boy's toad which he lost. They made it to the Train Stop where a giant named Hagrid came to take the first years to the castle. Harry and Amy sat in a boat with Draco and a boy called Blaise. They got up to the castle and after a few moments wait were led into the Great Hall to be sorted by the Sorting Hat.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a tear near the bottom of the hat which opened up and the hat started to sing!

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_Where you'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap."_

Professor McGonagall started to call out names once the cheering had died down some. "Abbot, Hannah" was called first and sorted into Hufflepuff, and so it began. Harrison mostly tuned it out until they got to "Granger, Hermione" who had been the girl trying to help Neville find his toad. She became a Ravenclaw and a little while later "Malfoy, Draco" became a Slytherin. Harry was getting very bored when finally his name was called.

"Potter, Harrison" Harry smirked and strode forward gracefully. He sat down on the seat and continued smirking as the hat sank down over his head. _Hmm, difficult, very difficult. You've plenty of courage I see, and a very well built mind. You're cunning and feared, but mostly you are afraid yourself, and for good reason too. You're loyal to those you trust and feel has earned your loyalty, and you're very protective of your family. However, I think the best place for you right now would be, _"SLYTHERIN!"

Harrison just kept a smile on his face, even though the whole school had frozen into silence, and walked over to the Slytherin table. He sat down beside Draco but left a seat open for his sister for when she was sorted into Slytherin with him. The school finally came out of its shock only to go right back into shock when the name, "Potter, Amethyst" was called out. She too was sorted into Slytherin just as Harrison had predicted and she walked over to her brother as silent as a ghost.

After a few more minutes the shock wore off and the sorting ended with "Zabini, Blaise" being sorted into Slytherin. The head-master stood up with a smile but not his customary twinkle in his eyes and said, "Before we begin this feast I would like to say a few words. Here they are, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak. Thank you." He then sat down with people from all the houses, except Slytherin, cheering and food appeared on the plate.

Harrison turned to his sister and said quietly, "He is completely mental, why anybody followed him in the last war is beyond me." She smirked slightly at me and then they started to put a small bit of all the fruits and vegetables on their plates. They absolutely refused to touch the meat, something that did not escape the notice of their house-mates or one of their teachers and their head-master. When the feast ended, the Slytherin Prefects showed the first-year Slytherins where their Common Room was and then told them to wait by the fire-place for their head-of-house to come in and speak with them.

A few moments of waiting later and Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, entered the room. He came up to the first years and surveyed them for a moment before announcing himself. Theodor Nott was lying back in front of the fire staring into it. Draco Malfoy, Harrison Potter, and Amethyst Potter were sitting and reading school books. Crabbe and Goyle were standing off to the side by Draco looking like a couple of trolls. The girls were all sitting talking about the boys, and Blaise Zabini was sitting by Draco, Harrison, and Amethyst working on a cross-word while simultaneously watching the rest of the room as if watching everyone at once.

Now that he looked closer, the Potter boy also had his eyes darting around the room. The difference was, while Zabini was just watching, Potter seemed to be waiting. He was sitting very close to his sister and looked as though he were waiting for someone to try and attack either him or her. No doubt he's already memorized the locations of each exit. Just then Harrison's eyes found Snape surveying them and his body went rigged. It was still hard for him to be around fully grown men, except the Joker of course, without that fear that Vernon instilled in him going through him.

Professor Snape noticed Harrison tense up but decided to not mention it right then and he stepped in front of the first years to speak with them. "Welcome to Slytherin house everybody. First thing you need to know is that we Slytherins stick together. All of the other houses see us as evil, so we must present a united front to the rest of the school. If you have a problem with a house mate, then settle it in the Common Room. Secondly, you will all be assigned an upper year's man to help you get to all of your classes on time for the first week. Lastly, every year all Slytherins are subject to being tested by Madam Pomphrey for any illnesses or injuries. This is to ensure the safety of all of my students. My door is always open if you need to speak with me, and with that I bid you good-night." He then motioned them all to their dorms and strode off to his chambers with his cloak billowing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry?" A small voice came from behind him, one that Harry immediately recognized as his sister's voice. He whirled around quickly and went to sit down with her on one of the couches. Their other dorm mates gave them strange looks but just walked up to their dorms.

"What's wrong Amy? You're all white and you look as though you're close to tears." Harrison said, concern for his sister lacing his tone. He could see that something was obviously worrying his sister and their House-Head probably hadn't helped much. She was never comfortable around men unless they were Harrison or Joker. She couldn't go on the missions that involve a large group of fully grown men because they still scare her. Amethyst still sometimes has nightmares about being raped, considering it had happened again twice since that night.

_~Flashback~_

"_Amy? Amy where are you?" Harrison called out for his sister, she was supposed to stand there and wait for him while he went inside to use the loo. He now couldn't find her anywhere. Harrison started walking calmly down the street searching for his sister and heard the noise of several men laughing and someone grunting. There was also the faint sound of a girl crying. _

_ Harrison started running and finally skids to a halt at the entrance to the alley. What he saw made him see red everywhere (both figuratively and literally). There, lying on the ground surrounded by men, blood, and cum was his sister, Amethyst, a gag in her mouth and her hands tied up. She had cuts and scrapes everywhere on her. She was crying and her clothes had been ripped from her body harshly, as he could tell from how they were torn and ripped off to the side. Harrison was furious, however he didn't want to scare his baby sister and so just whacked all the men upside their heads, knocking them out and giving some concussions. _

_Harry picked his little sister up and carried her home, her crying into his shirt. He lied down with her and rubbed soothing circles into her back while telling her stories he made up off the top of his head to calm her down. It worked after a while and she fell asleep. Harrison then went back and dropped those men off in the police station._

_~End Flashback~_

Harrison stared at his little sister who looked so incredibly small and innocent right there and then. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her smaller body into his lap and hugged her tight. He needed her to know that she could tell him whatever it was. He also needed to be sure that she was really there with him, and wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't going anywhere. He would always be there for her no matter what.

"I'm scared," she admitted sheepishly, looking at the floor. "That guy kind of scares me first of all, but more importantly what will we do if they somehow find any of our injuries during these medical scans? They would stick us in an orphanage or something! What if we got separated? I don't think I could survive it if they took you away from me." Amethyst murmured the last part, trying to make sure that no one heard her, also probably hoping Harry wouldn't. No such luck on her part however.

"Amy, don't talk like that. Even if we were separated, you know I would always be there to protect you. However, if it truly worries you then I will find a way to ensure that what you spoke of does not happen, for you. No one will ever take you away from me, I promise you that. I won't let them." Harrison promised her seriously. Amy hugged him tighter and curled up on his lap, not wanting to get up.

They sat there like that for quite a few minutes before Harry decided that they should probably go to bed. However, when Harry was about to tell his sister he realized that she had fallen asleep on him. Harrison smiled down at his little sister happily. He then shifted them so they were both lying on the couch and grabbed a blanket. He covered his sister and himself up, kissed her on the head, and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well, mind already made that he would contact the goblins tomorrow to see if anything could be done.

**A/N: Hey everybody, a new chapter up. I'm sorry about how short these chapters are, I'm trying to make the next one quite a bit longer, but we'll see what happens. So, a little fluff between siblings, which we needed. I'll probably have a couple more of those kinds of chapters in the future.**

**So, I decided that I probably needed to clear some things up. Harry being frightened of Snape first. Snape is not a muggle, ok? Harrison is able to kill the muggle thugs only because he KNOWS he can. In the case of Snape, he is a professor and Harry can't kill him. Also, Snape has a better chance of winning in a fight against Harrison because he is magical. Finally, Harrison is weary of anyone, ANYONE, who has authority and/or power over him.**

**Also, I've been asked about the whole Harry and twins thing. I realize that Harry is too young for a true relationship yet, but what I'd been aiming for right now was just Harry thinking they were kind of pretty; you could say that he unknowingly has a small crush on them. It WILL NOT go any farther than that yet, seeing as how Harry is too young to know he prefers the male gender.**

**Now, to the reader who commented on Harrison's extensive vocabulary, it will be answered in the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so short.**


	6. Author's Note, SORRY!

Dear fanfiction readers

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories recently. My USB drive that housed all of my files has become corrupted and/or broken so I'm trying to find a way to get it fixed and/or recover all of my files soon. I have NOT abandoned my stories, but it may be a while yet before I'm able to update any of my stories. I've started rewriting the next few chapters for the Emerald Eye's, and hopefully they'll be ready for y'all soon.

P.S. For those of you who used to follow my story 'My New Black Moon', I have been working to get that story back on track and to the point where it is fit to be read by you. Again, I'm very sorry for the delay in chapters, and I will have more up soon.

Cleopatra Curtis


End file.
